Bitter Rose
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: When evil Raven plants a seed into Nightwing, he turns into Deathwing. When he captures Starfire, he rapes her. Now carrying Deathwing's baby, she must try desperately to bring back her love as he was before, but that might not be easy....COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Hey y'all! This is the beginning of the story, Bitter Rose. I hope you find this one a very intriguing one. Personally I think this will be one of my best pieces. However I won't be able to continue it without your support. So when you finish reading this chapter will you please review??**

Prologue

Dark and stormy night couldn't even explain how it was in Jump City on that Halloween night. Long after the kids and their parents in their costumes gathered their candy and showed off their costumes. Long after all the seniors turned off their lights and retired for the night. It was nearing midnight and only a few human beings were here and there. The night was coming into a close and only faint foot steps would be heard. Faint foot steps..._thump, thump, thump.._Slowly they turned into a faster pace of footsteps as if someone was running. Running away from their worst nightmare.

A shadowed figure slowly approached a man of 25 years, with a muscular build and long hair. Never had he been so scared in his life _'Why? What happened to her? I thought she was cleansed from his evil when she defeated him seven years ago!'_ he thought as he kept on running from his worst nightmare.

As the figure approached the man, the moon light had given him a better view of what was his former friend. She was with long flowing purple hair which had the tint of navy blue to it in the dark night. Her outfit was quite exposable, a short tube top along with tights. Her feet were covered by knee length boots. Her cloak was ripped into shreds as it kept adorning her neck. Her facial expression changed the most since the last time he saw her. That pupil less eyes and that evil grin did nothing but bring chills down his spine. He reluctantly conluded that his friend, Raven, aka Rachel Roth, was not the same as before.

"Raven, what happened to you?" He couldn't deny once more that her evil grin brought nothing more than chills down anyone's spine.

"You pitiful human, I'm not Raven, but Rage, the demonic form of Raven. Trigon has been expecting you, Deathwing. You are everything he needs to bring Tamaran and their royalty into ruins and ashes."

"Deathwing? Tamaran? Isn't that where---" He was cut short when he felt a powerful surge through his body. He tried to open his eyes but was cut short by an evil chuckle. All you could hear he say was, "Star..." before his body was shut off immediately. As of now, Rage had an evil triumphant look as she watched with humour as Nightwing transformed.

His whole body structure changed a whole lot from his usual muscular human looking self to a devil looking monster. Deathwing remained in Raven's thrall, and adopted a new look: shaved head, body paint and leather attire. The only word that was still ringing in his mind was 'Star' but decided to forget it immediately. He smiled triumpantly before saying the words that any Teen Titans would dread. "My my isn't it a lovely day to attack the Teen Titans and tore them to pieces?"

Rage grinned evily before replying to his question, "Not yet, my dear Deathwing. Now we have recruit the rest of the team. As of now, we have to fetch Mirage, Terra and Ravager. We have only few more hours before master will come and tell us our task. Come Deathwing, we have much to do. I mean a lot to do." She grinned once Deathwing followed in pursuit as she began to fly in the air, grabbing her waist. Not only did Deathwing transform his look, he also changed which people he loved. He was going to attack his precious Star without his alter ego knowing of it. As of now, Deathwing overtook Nightwing and will be ruling the world along side with Trigon. His first target, you may ask? Well it's to destroy Tamaran and capture their empress, Princess Koriand'r...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly following the trace of the outline of the window, a young woman sat there recalling her life as she was waiting to be called for her next duty. _"Why did I accept this position when I threw it so many years ago?"_ she thought, "_Why didn't I just decline it and stay with my friends? When I'm here, no one is making me feel equal. They always think that I'm a higher rank then them. Oh how I miss Earth, my friends and...him..." _Princess Koriand'r slowly stood up and walked onto her balcony where everything from there looked breath taking, including the atmosphere around her lovely planet.

She took a deep breathe before talking to herself, "Why didn't I tell him? Why I can't do anything to tell him how I feel? By now I bet he found another girl. Why did I accept the offer right away? Was it because I was jealous of him being close with Raven?" Just at the thought of her name, Koriand'r clenched her fists together until they were white and until she heard a snap. Quickly she opened her palm and found her broken barrette which she was supposed to wear tonight.

"Oh dear! I am jealous. But why am I supposed to be? I mean they are like sister and brother and he was there to support her when Trigon attacked. Why should I be jealous now? He's only trying to help her cope through the loss of..." Sighing Koriand'r took one last look at the sky before heading inside. There she saw her younger brother by 2 years, who was 18 while she was 20.

"Kori, Galfore has been expecting you to attend the alliance party with Azarath," Ryand'r or Nightfire said as he followed his sister, who instantly landed on her bed.

"Do I have to Ryan?" asked Koriand'r as she sighed deeply. It wasn't that she didn't want to help the dimension, however whenever she thought of Azarath, Raven's name always came into the picture. And she was the last person she wanted to speak about.

"Why Kori? What's wrong? Is there something on your mind?" asked Ryand'r concerned of his older sister's welfare. His sister meant the world for him and if anything happened to her, he would do anything to help her. Even sacrifice his own life.

"No everything is fine on the most part, Ryan. However I feel confused. I don't know if I want to form an alliance with Azarath."

"Why? Is it because of Nightwing and Raven?" Koriand'r gasped slightly as she heard her younger brother say her best friends' names. How did he know about them? Obviously he knew that she was part of the Teen Titans during her stay on Earth, but he didn't know about her relationship with her team mates.

Ryand'r smirked as he saw his sister's expression. He shook his head in a humourous manner, "Star, don't you know that I traveled across the galaxy for the past few years. I learned telepathy in Azarath and I read your mind just now. And oh I always knew about your relationship with them, all of them. Kori, I'm sorry but you have to face it. You have chosen Tamaran over your friends and you have to do your duty as empress. I know that you do regret your decision but please make your stay worthwhile as this will be your home for quite a while." He left the room leaving Koriand'r herself alone with her thoughts.

_"Maybe I can give her dimension a try. Just because I don't like them...Oh dear! Here I go again! Why can't I accept the fact that they are like brother and sister, nothing else!" _Koriand'r thought as she got up slowly from her bed. "I have to accomplish my duty as empress...even if it means I have to forget him..."

Koriand'r walked out of her room into the corridor that leads to the conference room thinking, _"But I can't forget Nightwing. I miss and love him way too much. If only he would feel the same..." _

**Finally the prologue's done! Like it?? I hope you guys did! Yes there will be some comic references in here, so if you have no clue who the people are, just say so in your review. I will answer them in the following chapter. Plz review and I will update Unexplainable Love as soon as possible!!**

**BYE! PLZ REVIEW!!!!**


	2. As So The Truth Reveals

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really liked the fact that you guys actually enjoy this fic! Sorry I haven't updated in over a week. School has been very busy since report cards are coming out soon. I'm so scared! Enough of my rambling and on with this chapter. **

Chapter 1: As So The Truth Reveals

As the two who recently Trigon in his schemes walk on the path surrounded by lava and magma, Deathwing couldn't help but wonder why he was chosen out of the many out there. He didn't even have any powers; what did he have that other superheroes didn't? All of his thoughts were called to a stop once Rage and himself stood at the entrance of his layer they had both had been seven years before. Steadily they both walked into the layer where everything was red in color and wasn't very welcoming. However this didn't stop Rage and Deathwing from proceeding forward to their master, it only encouraged them. As the ex-Titans had been evolved into villains, nothing evil would ever stop them from continuing on to their tasks. Deathwing trailed a bit behind Rage as Trigon and a few unclear and unknown figures came into view.

Once they had come few feet within his presence Trigon began to talk, "Ah Rage, it looks like our duty was successful. You have brought Deathwing just as I commanded you to do so. Hello Deathwing."

All Deathwing could do was nod his head as he knew nothing about who or what this monster was. Trigon smirked before continuing on talking, "Rage I have already gathered the other civilians who have been selected to be in our plan." He pointed to the once unclear figures Deathwing had seen only a while before. In front of him and Rage stood four young woman, all looked to be in their early twenties.

"I am Terra, alias Tara Markov," the first woman announced as she introduced herself. Deathwing looked at her figure and concluded she didn't look half bad. She was a typical blonde with the regular blue eyes. Her hair wasn't that long, only just a few centimeters below her shoulders. She wore a brown leotard along with an army shirt. Covering one of her eyes was a patch, common very pirates. "I have control over Earth and I often fly on a chuck of rock to reach my destination. I can transform the consistency of earth and rock, cause earthquakes, tap into lava flows, and create shapes out of solid rock."

All Deathwing could do was whistle, "Wow you are quite the girl!" He added to that giving her a wink.

As Terra was blushing uncontrollably, all Rage could do was roll her eyes. Her sarcastic, witty self hadn't left with her good side. "Why don't you tell us _Terra_ what made you want to become evil?"

Terra glared at Rage before continuing on introducing herself, "I am the illegitimate daughter of the King of Markovia, who sent me here to the United States in order to avoid a scandal. Here I befriended Dr. Helga Jace who helped me with my flying, and my half-brother, Prince Brion." Terra stopped to look at Deathwing seeing him look at her with pure interest.

Smiling a faint smirk, Terra continued, "Because I was embarrassed to be an illegitimate child, rage and fury had consumed me. I was only fifteen when I had a reputation to do others' dirty work, only if the price was right. The first time I heard of Deathstroke, the Terminator was when I took an assignment he turned down. It was to kill a powerful African tribesman. I became friendly with them, lived with them but ended up killing him. Through this, I eventually made a deal with Deathstroke. All I had to do was to fulfill his contact with the H.I.V.E. regarding the destruction of the Teen Titans."

At the mention of Teen Titans, Deathwing's eye slightly twitched. He didn't know where he had heard that name before but it seemed pretty much hated by many of the villains. He nodded ever so slightly allowing Terra to continue.

Terra went on about her life, "Changeling, who met me when I was attempting to destroy the Statue of Liberty, invited me to join the Titans. Gar quickly developed a crush on me, and I do have to say I performed well with the group in order to perpetuate the lie. I was reunited, albeit briefly, with Geo-Force, my half-brother, when the Titans teamed up with the Outsiders against the Fearsome Five."

When Terra mentioned Changeling, Rage felt something inside her heart leap. Who was this person and why did it have such an effect on her?

"I fought a partially rigged battle against my friend and foe, Deathstroke, which served to win for the Titans. Even though Raven or should I say Rage was suspicious..." All Rage did was raise an eyebrow which Terra chose to ignore, "I was inducted into the group and made sure what I did was secret. Once I had all of the information I needed, I went back to Deathstroke and gave him their weaknesses, who used the knowledge to kidnap the Titans and take them to the H.I.V.E. base.

However during a battle in the H.I.V.E. complex, Jericho, Deathstroke's son, possessed his father's body, freed the Titans and fought me. I didn't know what made Deathstroke fight against me at first so I went crazy and brought the complex down on myself. Many people though I died but they changed my mind when I appeared years later.

No body was sure of who I was as they thought I was dead. In fact I wasn't. I was under the care of Trigon, who helped me live in this realm. However many people thought I was not the traitor who was crazy enough to bring a whole complex down on me. To clear their doubts, they sent me to Markovia to get some DNA tests conducted. My half-brother was there to be with me along the whole way. Even if I had turned purely evil, my half-brother was always the one to help me out when I was in trouble. He told me the results were negative even though I knew they were positive. Once the testing was over, I returned back to Trigon and had waited the arrival of his other apprentices."

All Deathwing and Rage could do was stare at Terra as they heard her life story. Who would have known that this young woman had such a destructive yet depressing history behind her? Even if Deathwing was impressed, he also had pity on her as she had such a sad past. He tried as hard as he could to remember his but it would not come to him.

Trigon watched as his three apprentices talk about their lives. He tilted his head back to the two other women who were still waiting to be introduced. Clearing his throat he caught their attention. "I want you now to meet Ravager, alias Rose Wilson."

A women of at least twenty-two stepped into view, her white silk hair shining in the red atmosphere, tinting a pink color. Her outfit consisted of a orange and black spandex suit with a two swords in the middle and a 'R' on her right chest. Her eyes were a beautiful brown color, her left eyes patched, contrasting perfectly with her flawless white hair. She smiled which made Deathwing nearly faint. When Rage sense this, she did grow a bit angry but showed it rolling her eyes irritated.

"Even if Terra was Deathstroke's apprentice, I am way more dangerous than she will ever be. I am Deathstroke's daughter, Ravager. My powers include limited precognitive abilities which may blossom into much more. I am sometimes able to use my precognitive abilities to 'see' my opponent's next moves, although my visions come and go," Ravager exclaimed as she smirked at Deathwing's stern face as if he was thinking of something very important.

Rage just wanted to get the introductions done and over with as they would get their tasks much faster, "Why are you evil even if you were born in a good environment?"

"Well in short form, I am the long-lost daughter of Deathstroke the Terminator, I joined the Titans after my mother was killed and her precognitive meta-human abilities began to manifest. But Deathstroke later shattered any chance of my happiness when he kidnapped myself and brainwashed me to become the new Ravager at his side. Since that time, I broke free of Slade's control and has joined Trigon. I have never known that I was brainwashed or how my parents met without Trigon's help. He was the one who told me everything," Ravager said as she smiled evily towards Trigon. He just nodded his head in an annoyed manner, also wanting to finish the introductions to get the tasks assigned.

" A few years after his divorce from Adeline Kane, mother of Jericho, Slade Wilson - known as Deathstroke, The Terminator - took a search-and-rescue mission under contract. Slade met Lillian Worth, my mother, an Oriental clan princess whose life fell in ruins after her kingdom was destroyed by a war in the Far East. It was Slade's mission to bring Lili from war-torn Cambodia to Thailand, where she would have relative freedom.

The mission was successful. During the journey, Slade and Lili became lovers as well. Slade and Lili remained in contact, embarking an an on/off love affair whenever their paths crossed. During one of their meetings, Slade impregnated Lili, who later gave birth to me. Lili kept me a secret from my father, rationalizing it was in my best interest to do so.

My mother eventually settled outside New York City, where she established a brothel and lived in luxury. Despite the environment, I was raised with other children my age and was schooled by private tutors. I not only received a happy childhood, but was also taught how to defend myself.

When Slade was injured, my mother took care of him. His butler, Wintergreen, then only learned that I was the daughter of Slade Wilson. Meanwhile, a man assuming the identity of Ravager, my father's half-brother, Wade DeFarge, was hunting down my father's friends and family. He coincidently abducted me when I was fourteen, when he discovered my connection with Slade. As Ravager tortured me, he also revealed to me that Slade Wilson was my father. Meanwhile, Wintergreen and my mother launched a rescue attempt. Eventually, my mother and Wintergreen reached their quarry in the snow-covered wilderness in the Adirondack Mountains. To save me, my mother attempted to run over Ravager in a jeep – but her jeep careened off a cliff and exploded. She was presumed dead, but her body was never recovered. Wintergreen and I, however, were able to elude Ravager and escaped." By this time, you could see tears as clear as crystals glisten down her cheek.

Deathwing felt pity for the girl and went to go hug her even though it was unlikely for him to do so. Ravager graciously returned the embrance while Rage and Terra just watched with annoyed face. They both had heard the stories of one another, but had to hear it again as Deathwing was a new recruit. Pulling apart from the hug, Ravager wiped away her tears and carried on with her story.

She continued, "Realizing now that Slade Wilson was my father, I reached out to him for parental support. My father, however, coldly rebuffed her; he thought it would be best if I had nothing to do with him, since he felt he brought about the death of both his sons, my half-brothers. Fearing he would not be a good father, he left me primarily in the care of Wintergreen. Wintergreen I do admit was a very nice gentleman. Loving my caring and sweet soul, he was even ready to adopt me. Slade, however, had already made arrangements with Sarge Steel to place me in protective custody with the Teen Titans. Sarge Steel saw potential in me, although he also found me to be prone to violence and a bit unstable as I had a rough background.

During my brief time on the team, I befriended some of the younger members of the team. During a training exercise with Damage, I was injured and almost fell into a coma. As Damage brought me to the hospital, me meta-gene powers kicked in. I had an extensive precognitive vision where she saw my father's future. I appeared as an astral form, witnessing Deathstroke's future unfold – a future where he was caught in a never-ending match with Hawkman. During this jaunt, I was able to project my astral form and inhabit the body of someone in the future, similar to my half-brother Jericho's ability. Before I could explore these abilities further, I recovered at the hospital – thus ending my dream vision. Still sullen about my mother's death after the vision, I became more and more isolated from the world. Many people tried to reach out to me however I rejected all of their help. Nothing would've helped me cope through the loss of my mother.

After embarking a journey of my own and nannying Lian, Arsenal's daughter, I went to live with foster parents, Margaret and Mark Madison but not for long. The Ravager, my father's half-brother, arrived and slaughtered them right before my eyes.

Deathstroke conveniently arrived to save me, his estranged daughter. Awakening later in his lair, Slade offered me a chance to erase our bad memories and replace them with better ones which fooled me very easily. To become his new apprentice as well as re-forge their father-daughter bond. my first act as his new student is to slay the former Ravager, so I could become the new one. As a result, I had become evil because of my father.

I was aware later that Slade hired Wade DeFarge in the first place, in an attempt to push me towards him. Slade also pumped me full of the same serum that made him Deathstroke - inducing me into a state of psychosis. Formerly estranged from my father, I became his eager new student - and adopted the identity of The Ravager. My psychosis reached dangerous new levels as time passed. When I failed him by hesitating to kill Jericho, Slade doubted my readiness. To show my loyalty, I gouged out my left eye to prove I was just like my father." Ravager paused and pointed to the patch over her left eye. Deathwing nodded his head and told her to continue.

"Ever since then, I have been free from my father's control but joined Trigon instead. Trigon was the person who showed me what my true past and identity was. Now that you know me, all you have to do is to meet Jinx, alias unknown," Ravager said as she stepped aside to reveal another figure from the darkness.

The women had pink hair in pigtails and cat pink eyes. Her outfit consisted of a pink halter top along with a black leather mini skirt. Her boots were knee length and were pink, relating to the rest of her outfit. "Hello Deathwing, welcome to our recruit. If you want I can make this introduction quick so we can get it over with," Jinx said without any hesitation.

All Deathwing could do was nod his head as if he was mesmerized by her. Rage once again saw this and disregarded it as utter garbage.

"I am an awesome elemental sorceress; my abilities include (but aren't limited to): mystical force bolts, ability to dissolve matter, and create green flames and earth tremors. My abilities are tied to elemental forces and my powers are limited by my contact with the ground at my feet.

There were only four other acolytes in my Eastern Indian temple, and none more powerful than me. Soon, there was only one, for the dark powers I harnessed allowed me to destroy the others, and my master. I was eventually captured by the authorities and sent to the U.S., which had facilities adequate enough to hold super-powered villains.

I was turned over to S.T.A.R. Labs in New York, where the Fearsome Five freed me. Jinx joined this new version of the villainous super-group. The Fearsome Five held New York hostage, until the intervention of the Titans, who engaged them in battle and defeated them. Ever since our defeat, I had been taking lessons under Trigon and have joined him for the destruction of the universe." Jinx concluded as she stood very confident.

Trigon took this time to introduce his last apprentice, "Well Deathwing, you will be meeting Mirage right now, alias Miriam Delgado."

She was a beautiful woman with black hair and blue eyes. Her outfit was very simple, a black leotard along with a silver top. She had a black cape much like Rage.

"Hello, Deathwing. I have the ability to alter my appearance by casting illusions. I have used these abilities mostly for subterfuge, but has also learned I can project illusions from a distance as well - an ability I am still learning to control. My powers have great unrealized potential; during a conflict with Psimon, some new psionic abilities were unlocked. This psionic abilities have yet to be fully catalogued.

I have fought as a soldier in Lord Chaos' army and has also been trained by Battalion. I am a superb hand-to-hand combatant.

My story began 10 years in the future; Or, rather, the false future where Lord Chaos reigned and a force known as the Team Titans struggled to overthrow his tyranny. In turn, Lord Chaos sought to destroy the rebels known as the Team Titans.

I had a very traumatic childhood. I was abused as a child and killed my own father. I joined the rebellion at an early age. My shape-shifting abilities gave me an advantage. Eventually, I was captured by Lord Chaos, who sought to exploit my abilities for his own needs. Chaos brainwashed me - as he then dubbed me - and subjected me to a number of abuses, both mental and physical.

Chaos' brainwashing of me was successful. He used me as a member of the Force Elite and I was perfect for spy missions due to my abilities. On one mission, I infiltrated a rebellion camp, and my brainwashing began to fade. I fought Chaos' control and escaped to rejoin the rebellion. Ever since then, I have been working for Trigon and have never regretted it. " This concluded Mirage's introduction and saw Deathwing looking at her with a very impressed look. Quickly she went to her place beside Jinx, still blushing furiously.

Trigon took this time to tell his recruit about their plans, "Well Deathwing, now that you have seen everyone, we can get onto our plans. In a couple of hours our whole team will be leaving for Tamaran."

Deathwing's head shot up at the mention of Tamaran. Where did he hear that place of before? "Tamaran, why? What's so important there?"

"Rage's mother, Arella and her family is asking Tamaran for an alliance to help them fight against me. As well we have to target the empress, Princess Koriand'r and keep her from helping Azarath in any way."

"Koriand'r?" Deathwing couldn't shake her head out of his head, neither the name '_Star'_. Who was this girl who had this dramatic effect on him?

"Yes. You will be coming with Rage as her boyfriend, Crow from Earth." Deathwing looked over at Rage who in turn scowled.

"If you do anything that will tick me off, I swear you will be annhiliated!" Rage exclaimed as she stormed into the shadows, most likely changing her appearance.

Deathwing couldn't help but smirk, "When do I start? And what will I be doing to keep Koriand'r from spoiling our plans?" Trigon gave him his evil grin as he enjoyed watching Deathwing's enthusiasm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koriand'r sat impatiently as she heard the officials of Azarath sat and argued with her officials. Looking toward her brother's direction, he just gave her a sympathetic look from the side of the room. He technically wasn't supposed to be there as he wasn't old enough.

"We are believing that Raven has also emerged with her evil side. Her evil consciousness survived, and she found a mortal vessel to house her form. Raven - now a leather-clad emotional vampire - was intent on planting the seeds of Trigon's unborn children into new vessels. This is what we believe. As well Trigon has been destroying our dimension," said Blue Jay Sabel, husband of Arella Sabel.

"How are you sure that she is transforming?" asked Koriand'r still shocked of the opinion of Blue Jay.

"We are thinking that once Trigon had appeared once more, Raven's evil side was trigored and might've taken over her good side," replied 15 year old Nightingale.

"This is why we request your aid, Princess Koriand'r," said Arella Sabel as she sat with her husband, Blue Jay and daughter Nightingale. Sighing Koriand'r stood up and looked out the window showing her beautiful home.

"I don't know what to do Mrs. Sabel. I haven't defeated Trigon alone but along side with the Titans. I don't think I would be able to lead a whole army to defeat Trigon."

"Koriand'r we have to do something. Trigon has become more powerful and has been rumoured to be with more recruits." Kori looked back to Arella and saw her pleading yet desperate face.

_"Why can not I agree to this? Is it because I am worried I won't be able to see Nightwing again if I pass away? NO! I can not think like that! If I don't help Azarath, my planet will even have a threat. I have to do this for our universe," _she thought.

Kori sighed before agreeing, "Yes Mrs. Sabel I will help---" She was stopped when she saw a figure step out of the shadows near the door. Her eyes widened as she the now two figures.

"Nightwing? Raven?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Finally I finished this chapter! Sorry it took so long! History has been killing me with it's lessons. I should be able to update every two weeks. **

**Next chapter scheduled to be coming out on:**

**Week of November 18-November 24, 2006**

**Please review!**


	3. Not As It Seems

**You can do anything you want to me; you can even flame in your review of how long I took to update this story was forever. I am just so sorry. I know I've been updating and writing other stories, but, somehow I lost interest in this story. The only reason I'm still writing this story is because of my readers and reviewers. I reassure you that this chapter won't be very long. Please cope with this until I get my interest back. **

Chapter 2: Not As It Seems

Koriand'r's smile faltered at the sight of Deathwing's arm wrapped around Raven's waist. Million of thoughts were whirling in her mind. _"They are together! I thought they only had a brother and sister relationship! Did they have something more to their late night talks and sun rises sessions?" _Kori thought as she walked towards their direction.

Deathwing, on the other hand, felt a strong and vibrant connection with the empress. Whispering into Rage's ear, "Is that the empress?" earned him a pinch on his arm from Rage herself.

"You either shut your mouth or I will shut it for you. I am not here to answer your questions. We have a job to do, and we need to do it right." Rage warned as she hastily put on a smile for Koriand'r.

"R-R-Raven is that really you?" asked Koriand'r desperately. "Is that really you, Nightwing?"

"Who's…?" Deathwing, once again got pinched on the arm, and Rage took the conversation from there.

"Yes, it is me. However, this isn't Nightwing. He's Crow, my boyfriend. He's a spitting image of Nightwing, isn't he?" Rage responded wisely, without Deathwing giving Koriand'r any hints of why they really were there.

Kori inhaled deeply, relieved, and asked them to join in the alliance meeting. Before Koriand'r could introduce herself to Deathwing, Rage tore him away from her. Accepting, Rage and Deathwing went to join the others. Nevertheless, it was rather a bitter reunion between Arella and Rage.

Two set of violet eyes bore into each other, before one person decided to speak. Arella put her arms around her daughter, and embraced her as tightly as she could. "Finally, I can assure myself that the rumours are wrong. You are not under the spell of Trigon, Raven."

Deathwing stood by, amused that Rage would even let anyone that close to her. Rage growled inwardly, before putting on a false smile when she broke the hug. Rage's appearance did its job properly as it did not give anyone the impression that Rage is working for Trigon. Rage wore her white cloak, and matching shirt and leotard, and let her hair out loose, to give the impression that she was cleansed of his evil, not occupied of it.

"Mother," Rage choked on the word as if it was poison, "I am very happy to see you again." Rage closed her eyes and smiled to give the notion that she was indeed to happy her mother again, even though she was not.

Arella sighed in contentment, before introducing her family. "Raven, honey, this is my family." She went to stand by Blue Jay and Nightingale, and smiled at Raven. "This is Blue Jay, my husband, and Nightingale, my daughter. Jay, Night, this is Raven."

Staring at the family for a few seconds, Rage walked towards her new 'family' in bewilderment. No one, not even Deathwing, knew what was in that mind of Rage's. Before any one thought it couldn't get any more puzzling, Rage burst out, "HOW DARE YOU MARRY ANOTHER MAN!"

Arella seemed shocked at her daughter's outburst, "Honey, I thought that you already agreed that I married Blue Jay. You said it would allow you to have the father you needed, the father you wanted. No one like your **real **father."

"Oh really?" Rage taunted at her own mother, "I said that? Well, mother dear, I have changed my mind. I want a father like my father. No one could ever replace him, especially not your precious _Blue Jay_. You either divorce him, or you kill…" Rage was stopped when Deathwing grabbed her arm so tightly, that she squealed in pain.

Rage glared at her partner, and reprimanded, "What are you doing? If you haven't noticed, I was lecturing my mother of how important Trigon is to me."

Deathwing hissed back, "If you haven't noticed, these people think you are not with Trigon, and that's what we want them to think. Like you said, we have a job to do and we have to do it right. Now, be wise, and don't give away our motive for being here, _honey._" The last word earned him a glare, but he entirely ignored it.

Rage sighed deeply and was disappointed of herself. She turned around and tried to smile at her mother. "Mother, I'm sorry I have acted this way. It's just…it's hard knowing that the father I was always scared of is truly gone." Rage pretended to lower her head in shame. Deathwing couldn't help but whistle internally, if that is possible, at his partner's marvelous acting.

Koriand'r, Ryand'r, who had been seeing the entire show from the corner, her officials, Blue Jay, Nightingale, and Azarath's officials were puzzled by Rage's outburst, as well as her apology. Koriand'r couldn't help but think that there was something else about Rage, that didn't seem like herself.

Arella sighed in relief as she hugged her daughter once more. "I knew you would agree with my new family," Arella muffled into Rage's long, violet hair.

Koriand'r could help but release a tear from her eye. Before long, she gathered herself together and said, "Now that everyone has acquainted well with each other, we can continue on our meeting."

Once they were all settled, Koriand'r spoke to the officials, "As I was going to say before, Arella, I would be honored to help you against Trigon."

That statement brought a cheer from the Azarathian officials, but a dispute among the Tamaranian officials. "Why men," Koriand'r started, "have you suddenly started to fight amongst yourselves?"

One of the higher rank officials, Shorand'r, stood up and bowed before his empress. He stated, "My empress, if you don't mind me saying, if we form an alliance with Azarath and try to help them against the threat of Trigon, won't it put our people in danger as well?"

Before Koriand'r could answer, Blue Jay responded, "I thought the people of Tamaran were considerate and always put others in front of themselves. I didn't know you were a selfish group of officials."

Shorand'r ears were filled with steam, and he looked as if he was going to explode. "You call our people selfish? Your people can't even protect themselves from a demon from your own dimension." The Tamaranians shouted in unison and agreement with Shorand'r. It was Blue Jay's turn to feel angry and started to yell, along with the other Azarathians, at the Tamaranians. Before long, the room was filled with shouting and many harsh insults.

Koriand'r, Ryand'r, Arella, and Nightingale were shocked at how fast and how big the dispute had started among their people. On the other hand, Rage and Deathwing were smirking.

"Is this what you were expecting, Rage?" Deathwing asked as he popped a berry into his mouth from the bowl in front of him.

Rage chuckled quietly, before answering him, "Of course, I knew it would only take a couple of minutes for both planets to start fighting. This alliance is officially off."

However, Koriand'r had a different agenda in her hands. "Halt!" Everyone in the room was startled by the command and did as they were told by the empress. Rage and Deathwing were puzzled by Koriand'r as well. Surely, they both thought, Koriand'r couldn't regain the Azarathians' trust, or could she?

"Why have you all stopped shouting?" Koriand'r asked which only received silence. "Is it because I have told you all to?" Everyone slowly nodded their head in agreement. Rage snickered silently as Deathwing looked intensely at the empress and of how she acted and talked.

"Then why can't you, my people, accept the fact that even helping the Azarathians will harm our people in one way or another?" Koriand'r questioned which befuddled everyone in the room, even Rage and Deathwing.

She continued, "Tamaran does have a reputation of being considerate and putting others before ourselves, but I can see Shorand'r doesn't know that." She looked Shorand'r straight in the eye; Shorand'r instead lowered his head in shame. Ignoring him, she carried on, "We will help Azarathians defend against Trigon, even if it means the fall of our people. We need to prove and maintain our reputation of being warriors, not rutha-being weak- to the universe. Now who is with me?"

Before a moment of silence, everyone in the room shouted in unison and agreement to help the Azarathians. Rage looked furious, while Deathwing was just amazed. When Trigon had described Koriand'r to him, he only said that she was naïve, innocent, and very inexperienced and weak. However, how she was governing and displaying her courage to her people and others showed him that she was more than naïve.

Deathwing leant over towards Rage and asked, "I thought Koriand'r was supposed to be naïve, and weak, Rage." Rage, in turn, just scowled and slumped over in her chair.

Koriand'r smiled and looked over towards her brother's direction. He beamed and mouthed, "I am proud of you, elder sister."

She closed her eyes in glee, before diverting her attention to her guests. "Now that we have gained everyone's trust and full reliance, we can all brainstorm how we will prepare for battle and how we will conduct combat training."

Before anyone could give a suggestion, a squeal interrupted and caused everyone to turn to the entrance where a little boy with ebony black hair and hazel eyes was running through. Gasps and faint murmurs could be heard within the guests and the planet's officials. Rage and Deathwing were little surprised of this little boy's 'dramatic' entrance, but it didn't play an effect on their astonishment when the boy said something.

"Mama! Nee'gal enga eddikkuthu? Where are you?" exclaimed the little boy as he ran around the room until he stopped at Ryand'r. Once he was at Ryand'r's feet, a muscular, gigantic man came barging in.

"I'm sorry, my princess," he apologized as he bowed at the sight of Koriand'r, "He was just at my feet when he started running into here. Has he caused any trouble?"

Koriand'r merely smiled with glee, "No not at all, Galfore. Azarath, this is my caretaker, Galfore. Galfore, these are the Azarathian officials. Among them, Arella, Blue Jay, and Nightingale Sabel, and my friend from Earth, Raven Roth. With her is her boyfriend, Crow…" she leant over to Rage's side when she asked, "What is his last name?"

Deathwing smiled, but before he could answer, Rage barged in and replied, "Crow Drake."

Koriand'r nodded her head as a meaning of thanks, "Crow Drake."

Galfore bowed down before everyone in the room. "It is an honor to have Azarath here, your highness. Please, now will you excuse me, I need to get the boy and go."

With Ryand'r, the boy was in his arms and Ryand'r responded to his question, "Mama is very busy. Now will you go with Galfore, and Mama will be with you soon."

Koriand'r just shook her head at Ryand'r, "No, it's okay Ryan. Tell him that I'm free." The boy with Ryand'r, his eyes lit up when he saw Koriand'r.

"Mama!" he ran towards Koriand'r as fast as his short legs could bring him. Everyone from Azarath was astonished, including Rage and Deathwing.

Deathwing was especially surprised because if she already had a son, their plan couldn't work in full effect. He asked his partner, "I didn't know she had a son. Did you know?"

Rage, still shocked, shook her head 'no' and motioned him to keep looking at the boy and Koriand'r.

After Koriand'r gave the boy a kiss on his forehead, she introduced him to the Azarathian officials, Rage, and Deathwing, "This is my son, Aresand'r, or otherwise known as Warfire."

Arella and Rage miraculously asked at the same time, "He's your son? You aren't married though." Arella and Rage looked at each other, and Arella laughed softly, while Rage scowled, but did not show it.

"Well, he isn't exactly my son. He is the son of my deceased sister, Komand'r and Earth's Red X or Xavier Redd. Now he is under my guidance and I have accepted him as my son." Koriand'r hugged Aresand'r tightly after she said those words. Deathwing looked at her in admiration. Not only was she a great leader, but she was sacrificing her life for her sister's son. Koriand'r and his eyes met, but he averted them right away. He could exactly pinpoint, but there was something familiar about her. He smiled in an evil manner, knowing that they would be the greatest friends, maybe even forbidden_ lovers_.

"Well, Koriand'r," Deathwing said to Koriand'r for the first time, "How did he get his name? Your son, I mean, how did you think of a fabulous name?"

**Well, that turned out longer than I thought. Now that is done, it is your turn to tell me how I did on this chapter. Please review and unless there are 45 reviews, I will update soon. **

**Bye,**

**Rosefire.**


	4. Worthwile Wait

**Are you all doing fine out there? I can't wait to write this chapter and get it over with, so I can know for another month that people out there aren't waiting for my chapter. Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Worthwhile Wait

Koriand'r seemed surprised as she heard this man talk to her for the very first time. To her amazement, he had a voice almost identical to Nightwing's, maybe just a tad bit lower, and more menacing. Whether her startling new revelation was either good or bad, she decided to answer his question as anyone else, who was polite, would do. "Well, I'm the one who picked out his first name, Ares. The 'and'r' part is a must for the royal family. As well, in Earth terms, his name would be Ares Alex Anders Red. I remembered it clearly as the glass of water we have here." She pointed to the glass in front of her. She explained her story exactly as she remembered it.

_The walls were just as she remembered it; the floor was just as she remembered it. Everything in her home was just as she remembered it. Everything on her planet had a faint mauve color to it; even the sky was sky magenta. Even though it had exactly two years since she had been here, she felt as if it was just yesterday when she was eating in the dining room of her Tamaranian home. As she looked around the room, her eyes were twinkling merrily. However, as she gazed over to the corner of the dining room, she saw a very young, beautiful boy sitting on the chair with a grown woman feeding him. The boy had adoring ebony hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. His mother, she presumed, had close to dark orchid eyes, and long, luscious black hair. Immediately, Koriand'r recognized her as her sister, Komand'r and presumably her son. _

"_Sister!" Koriand'r exclaimed as she caught her sister's attention. Komand'r was startled by her younger sister by two Earth years, and faintly sweared to herself. _

"_You must not use fowl language in front of your bumglorf, dear sister." _

_Komand'r scowled and replied, "How did you guess he was my son?" The little boy giggled adorably as his aunt walked towards him and his mother. _

"_The hair, the adorable laugh…It all seems like you, Komand'r." _

_Komand'r looked at her sister with an amused grin as if Kori had done a lame magic trick. "Sister, I need your help. This is mine and Red X from Earth's son. He had abandoned me after he was born." Her expression had instantly changed from amused to sober. _

_Kori had no idea of her sister's fate. Knowing that asking Koma how she met Red X would upset her, she asked instead, "Has he got a name?" _

_Shyly Komand'r asked, "No…No, I haven't…I was wondering if you would name him. After all, you have such a kind heart. Please forgive me for all I have done and name my child." _

_Shocked and honoured at the same time, Koriand'r had no idea what to say. "Umm, what type of name would you want?" _

"_He is not full royal blood, but I would like him to have the royal name in his name. As to what type of name, I was thinking a name to do with martial and war. That way he would be honoured greatly. However, Ryan has received the Tamaranian word for martial for his name; that's why I am still in doubt." _

_Koriand'r paused for a second and hesitatingly said, "I have a name, I think."_

"_Please say, dear sister!"_

"_Ares: it is the name of the Greek god of war. I have read a lot of my friend Raven's books and I had been quite fascinated with Greek history and myths." Koriand'r squeezed her eyes knowing that her sister would either hit her or burst out, shouting in Tamaranian. However, what she expected was the opposite of what actually happened. Komand'r pondered for a while and unexpectedly smiled. _

"_I like that; Aresand'r Alex Red. If only Xavier was here to know what his son's name was." Komand'r let a tear drop down her face, and this bewildered Koriand'r. _

_As a regular sister should, Koriand'r went to hug her sister, who gratefully accepted it. In her elder sister's hair, Koriand'r whispered, "Xavier would be proud of you, my sister. Aresand'r, as well, is very fortunate to have you as his mother." _

"From then on, my sister had never bossed me around, or hurt me, or brags about her skills to me. I think that Ares had finally made my sister a gentle person. Sadly, she has died due to an illness" Koriand'r smiled sadly and kissed her sister's son on his forehead.

Deathwing, no matter how much he restrained, couldn't help but think that this woman was sure something else. She had the looks, brains and brawn. He smiled suddenly and thanked Koriand'r for her explanation.

"No problem, Crow, it is my pleasure," she replied and as she looked over at the window, she had seen that the sky had darkened to a dark orchid color. Knowing that everyone would be tired and weary and would not have their full attention ahead, she announced, "We will close for today. We will commence our strategies tomorrow."

Azarathian and Tamaranian officials both bowed and left the room one by one, until it was Ryand'r, Koriand'r, Rage, Deathwing, and Aresand'r left in the room.

Deathwing, standing up, leant over to his partner and asked, "Should I start my business now, or should I want until tomorrow?"

Tucking her strand of hair behind her ear, she responded, "Yes, start your flirting now. The faster you flirt, the faster we can get this over with. However, do it when the kid is out of the way. Both kids." She motioned towards Aresand'r and Ryand'r's direction and didn't wait for a response, and left the room behind the rest of the officials.

Deathwing brought his collar of his leather jacket up and combed his hair with his fingers. He had to look good if he was going to flirt with the Empress of Tamaran. He inhaled and then let out a gust of wind before strolling towards Koriand'r herself.

"Hello," Deathwing had started off, a bit corny he had to admit, but it was the only way he could. Koriand'r had just finished sending Ryand'r and Aresand'r to their rooms and told them that she would be there very soon.

She had smiled once she saw Deathwing and said sweetly, "Hello Crow, how are you doing?" Instantly, she had tucked her hair around her ear as if she was nervous of talking with him.

He felt himself melt under her gaze but restrained himself mentally from being this way. He had a job to do and he had the intention of doing it right. "Fine, I'm doing fine. How are you, my empress?" he bowed down before her in an attempt to impress Koriand'r.

Koriand'r instantly felt embarrassed and honoured when a man outside of the galaxy had bowed in front of her. She smiled faintly and just couldn't keep the thought out of her mind of how close Nightwing and Crow looked like and talked like. "I am fine myself. Thank you for asking. Do you have a question you would like to ask me?"

Instantly, Crow stood up and straightened up his back, "No, not anything in particular. I know I shouldn't be asking you this, but can you please show me the way to your garden? From what Raven told, your planet has the most elegant flowers and plants in the universe."

"Oh yes! Our planet does have quite a variety of plants. Are you a plant lover yourself? When I was on Earth, I had always enjoyed going to the park with my friends. I had always loved the pick out a rose or a daisy or a tulip and just smell its glorious smell. Robin and I…" Koriand'r's voice fell silent at the thought of Robin's name.

Deathwing cocked his eyebrow and felt a connection with the name she had mentioned. Why did he feel this way? He felt this exact way when he heard the name Nightwing. Was it possibly that had to do with his past. However, little did he know what she was going to say next was something that might jeopardize his mission.

"Robin and I always loved to sit on afternoons and watch the sunset in the park. We loved to pick flowers and give them to each other. We loved to be in each other's presence."

Deathwing's eyes widened this time as he felt the world crush him. This girl had a lover? How was he going to do his mission and continue on his next? Trying to find a way to bring this lover out of the picture, he asked, "May we please continue talking in the garden?"

Koriand'r had tears in her eyes but she instantly wiped them off her face. "Yes, we may."

She took Deathwing off the castle's grounds to a place where there was a fountain with what seemed like water surrounded by flowers and plants. This, he thought, was the only place he saw so far that was colourful. Everything from blue to purple to green to yellow to red to pink, every color he could think of was there. He had never thought that one place could have so many plants in one area. Both of them took a seat on a bench not too far away from the fountain. Deathwing and Koriand'r were silent; both off into their own little worlds until Deathwing started the conversation. "Have you ever been to Jump City?"

Koriand'r distant eyes lit up at the mention of Jump City. "You know Jump City? I have lived there for a year before I had to come here to rule Tamaran. Do you know my friends? Do you know Changeling and Cyborg and Bumblebee and Arsenal and Tempest and Argent and …him?" She chocked on the last word but covered it unsuccessfully.

Deathwing had noticed this and asked carefully, "Who's him?"

She kept her eyes onto her folded hands until she saw him with her emerald green eyes, "Nightwing. The person who I mentioned as Robin. Do you know who Nightwing or Robin is?"

Suddenly taken aback and confused, he was speechless without an answer. What was he supposed to say to her? He didn't know any of the people she mentioned. He didn't know him but if this guy was her lover, how was he supposed to accomplish his mission? If only he said a lie, everything would go well. "Yes. I know who all of them are. I know who Nightwing is. Great guy; got everything a girl wants: good looks and sensitivity. I think he's going out with someone. Oh, what's her name…I think it was that hot Oracle chick…oh Barbara Gordon…that's who she is." He had never even seen Oracle. He had only heard of her when Rage was talking about her with Terra. He thought it was a good choice at the sight of her face. Tears flowed rapidly down her soft rosy cheeks and she looked out into the sky.

"Barbara Gordon, I hear? Oh, I heard she's a very nice lady. She'd be perfect for him." She instantly wiped her tears and smiled, "Thank you. Ummm, would you like to have some flowers? They're very beautiful and they have wondrous scents."

Deathwing found this as a chance to start his flirting, "Not as beautiful and charming as you, my empress."

Koriand'r blushed instantly and tried to hide her embarrassment. She did so by changing the subject and asked him about his background. After quite some time of making up things about his past, Deathwing had flirted a lot with Koriand'r, and before they knew it, the sky was lightening.

"Oh my, it's so late! I'm must be going. And before I go…" she went to give him a red flower and bent down to give him a peck on his cheek, "Thank you for cheering me up. I am looking forward to talking to you again."

Deathwing watched as she hurried inside, her loose curls bouncing up and down as she ran into the palace. He lay back onto the bench and put his hands behind his head, "Well, I would say that's a good day's work."

**That's it! Please review and I would love to write more only if I receive 55 reviews! Please review!!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	5. Time For Desperate Measures

**Here you go: the fourth chapter. This will contain some surprises and an event that many people have been waiting for. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Chapter Four: Time for Desperate Measures

As Deathwing laid back with his hands behind his head, he heard a unfamiliar beeping from his pocket. Immediately, he grabbed the source of beeping from his pocket and flipped it open. There inside the little frame was Ravager. He smiled at the young woman inside the communicator and asked, "What's up?"

Ravager raised the eyebrow over her one visible eye. "What do you think? I want a progress report on the mission."

Deathwing smiled and replied, "It's going smoothly. My flirting already got myself a kiss on the cheek."

That statement caused Ravager to raise her eyebrow once again. "I'll take that as a good thing. Any questions?"

As Deathwing was going to answer no, the concept of Nightwing popped into his mind once again. "Who's Nightwing? Why does he seem so familiar?"

Gasping silently, Ravager tried to find the best explanation of Nightwing to give to Deathwing. If she let the contents of his past get out, she knew that Trigon would kill her. She didn't mean kill her figuratively, she meant it literally. "Umm…he was the leader of the Teen Titans. Maybe that's how he sounds familiar."

Knowing that was far from the truth, Deathwing just let the talk end like that. With a quick good-bye, he shut his communicator. He was about to call Rage on his communicator but decided against it. He didn't want to wake her up and get her in a very bad mood for the next day. He stood up and went inside the palace where he allowed himself to get at least a few hours of sleep.

As Koriand'r laid on her bed with Aresand'r right beside her, she thought of last night's events. She had given Deathwing a kiss on his cheek. Why did she do that? Especially when she vowed not to like anyone else other than Nightwing? She turned to her side and observed the sky outside get brighter to a lighter shade of purple. Sighing, she sat up and got up from her bed. Sitting there for a few minutes allowed her to think over her relationship with Nightwing.

Just the night before she had found out that he was seeing someone else. Obviously, she felt heartbroken, but it didn't affect her that much. Not even as much as the kiss to Deathwing. Why did her kiss bother her more than Nightwing seeing someone else?

She stood up and sat at her window sill where she observed the sky getting a lighter due of purple. She smiled realizing that her home didn't change as much as she thought it would. It still had its purple atmosphere, her favourite color. Knowing that if she didn't get ready now, she would be very late for that day's meeting with the officials, she whisked into her bathroom and got ready for the day's agenda.

Once she was outside of her bathroom, she looked herself in the mirror and twirled around as she took a good look at herself. She was wearing a purple gown, without her regular armour. She thought that today she would go a little simpler. Her gown was strapless and it fit every curve of her body. On the hem, there were designs of purple roses. On her feet, she wore purple pumps, a pair which she bought on Earth. As well, she wore starbursts earrings and wore a small chain which she always wore given to her by her parents. Getting a barrette from her side table, she put star barrettes in her hair on either side and then put her hair in a high ponytail. Afterwards, she put her crown, showing that she was the empress. Happy with how she looked, she went to her bed and woke up Aresand'r and dragged him into the bathroom.

"Come on Ares. We need to get you tip top shape if you want to be with mommy today." Koriand'r said as she got her sister's son ready.

Koriand'r was walking into the dining room with Aresand'r where she saw everyone sitting in their designated spot quietly, waiting upon her arrival. She saw Deathwing who gave her a wink. She blushed as she looked at Rage who gave her a smile. However, little did she know that Rage was forcing to put a smile on. She saw everyone she saw yesterday except one person. A person who was sitting beside her chair where only the highest ranking officials were allowed to sit. She was going to say something when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around and saw Galfore who said, "Koriand'r, I hope I am not intruding on what you were going to say. But I want you to meet Karras. He came from very far to help us in the battle against Trigon. As well, he is much well known throughout the galaxy."

Koriand'r silently thanked him for the information and turned her attention to Karras. She said, "It's an honour to meet you, Karras. Thank you for your help in this abrupt manner."

Karras, who was now standing in front of her, said, "It's my pleasure. Besides, I would have to stay by your side forever."

Koriand'r stared at him, and then glanced at Galfore who was shifting his weight on either foot. "What is he talking about, Galfore?"

Galfore remained silent even when he took Aresand'r into his arms. At that moment, Ryand'r walked into the room and was surprised by the tensed atmosphere. "I demand an answer, Galfore!"

Galfore nodded and said quickly, "Karras is to be your husband, Koriand'r." Before Koriand'r could spontaneously combust, he continued, "I'm sorry Koriand'r for not getting your input on this manner, but this is a very good alliance for our planet. Karras will be very helpful in this battle against Trigon and in future battles. I hope you understand."

Koriand'r was so shocked at this new piece of information that she just sat down and stayed there for a long time. Deathwing and Rage also had mirrored expressions as Koriand'r.

Deathwing banged his head on the table, "Now what are we going to do?"

Rage also looked as if she didn't know what to do herself, "I don't know. What ever we do, it needs to be fast. We need to corrupt this planet as much as we can, especially Koriand'r. Why don't we skip the slow approach and get down right on business?"

Looking at Rage, Deathwing sighed, "I guess so." Rage smiled and nodded.

Koriand'r finally had spoken a few minutes after Rage and Deathwing's conversation. "Can we carry on our discussion from yesterday?" Everyone thought that this meant that Koriand'r agreed and carried on saying their suggestions. However, Koriand'r couldn't stay focused on the conversation. Could Galfore really think that she could marry a stranger, just for her planet? Wasn't Galfore the one who told her once to follow her heart? Why couldn't she just make decisions herself?

When the discussion was finished, everyone was dismissed, except Karras and Koriand'r who stayed after to talk.

"Why don't you like me, Kori?" Karras asked, as if he was in vain. Koriand'r looked at him in disgust.

"Don't call me Kori. Only family and close friends are allowed to call me that." Koriand'r spit into her face.

Karras sighed, "Am I not family, Koriand'r?"

Koriand'r rolled her eyes, "Let's see if you can be."

"Why can you just give me a chance?" Koriand'r looked at him as if he was crazy. Did he really think that she would give him a chance?

"Get a life, Karras." Koriand'r slipped out of the room, leaving a very depressed Karras in his chair, slumped.

Koriand'r was walking to her room when Deathwing appeared out of nowhere. She smiled, "Why hello Crow. How may I help you?"

She started to frown when Deathwing started to smirk in a evil way. "Ummm…Crow, are you alright? Do you want something?"

Deathwing sneered, "You. I want you." With that, he tackled Koriand'r and slumped her over her shoulder, not before tying a kerchief around her mouth so she wouldn't arouse suspicion with her noise.

Before Koriand'r knew it, they were in Deathwing's room when Deathwing threw Koriand'r onto the ground. Because of her super strength, the fall didn't hurt Koriand'r, but she was confused. "Crow, what's happening? What do you want with me? And why are you locking the door?"

After Deathwing locked the door, he spun around and looked at Koriand'r who was on his bed. "All I need for you is to cooperate while I do my job. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. At least, I'll try not to." Koriand'r tried to crawl out of the bed but Deathwing caught her before she could. All she did for the next few hours was feel inferior while Deathwing took total control over her.

**There you go: the major event of this story. You guys should know what I mean. Anyways, I didn't want to actually write about it, because this is a T-rated story, and that would just be gross. Well, you'll guys would just have to wait until next time to see what this will do to Kori's status and reputation. Please review!**

**Until next time….**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	6. Battle Within

**This is the last chapter! Yay! Anyways, I'm sorry but I won't be updating Where Loyalties Lie until September because I've got other fics to finish. I should have a new chapter story up and I want to finish Pernicious Deception before Christmas. As well, I've got new story ideas for Fantastic Four and Twilight, not to mention a joint story with 'Red X-Starfire-Lover' called From the Stars. FYI, that story has two chapters left to go. I should have my chapter up soon! **

**Sorry, but that's how life is, ha-ha! Sorry that was mean. Anyways, enjoy that last chapter of Bitter Rose!**

Chapter Five: Battle Within

As Koriand'r watched the grey clouds hover over the city, all she could think about was the living being growing inside her. She looked down at her stomach and rubbed it with her glowing skin. She sighed as she couldn't believe that something this wonderful would come out of the horrible thing that Deathwing, she found out, did to her.

It had been three and a half months since Deathwing had taken away her honour, her dignity. She knew that, however, under that mask that there was Nightwing. Slowly after she found out that she was pregnant, she found out from Bee that Raven had planted an evil seed into Nightwing, and he transformed into Deathwing. So, she knew for sure that her child was Nightwing's. She knew that she could live with the fact that her daughter was Nightwing's.

After a week she found out her situation, Galfore had found out that she was pregnant through Raven, who was Rage because of her father's demonic influence. Unable to bear the dishonour, he had banned her from Tamaran and terminated her title as empress. She left Tamaran with only one thought in mind: she was leaving Aresand'r. However, Galfore had banned her from ever seeing him again as well. Knowing that her dear Galfore wouldn't do such a thing, she snooped around and found out that Rage was the one who influenced him. Even though it was her best friend underneath that mask, she couldn't help but feel betrayed.

She left for Jump City to stay with the other Titans. All through this, her brother stayed and remained loyal to her the entire way. He as well went with her to Jump where he found a romance with her fellow Titan, Argent. She couldn't help but chuckle every time her brother flirted with the petite New Zealander, and when Speedy, who evidently had a crush on Argent as well, burst on flames when he saw them together. However, even though she had fun and games, she couldn't help but feel incomplete.

She wanted everything to go back as it was before. She wanted Raven and Nightwing back, and she wanted Nightwing to be there when she delivered in one month time, as Tamaranian pregnancies were only half the time of human pregnancies. Koriand'r sighed as she looked out the window. It had started to rain and she wished that she could do something to change her present situation.

More than ever, she just needed to talk to her. As if they had read her mind, before she knew it, she felt three bodies sit around her. She looked and saw Argent, Bumblebee, Bee for short, and Jinx. Smiling, she said, "Greetings, friends. What brings you here?"

Bee rolled her eyes, "What d'ya think girl? You need the comfort and we are here to do that for you."

Koriand'r smiled as she thanked X'hal for giving her such dear friends. She felt as if she didn't even deserve as good as friends as she has. "Thank you, Bee, but I don't think I need your assistance…for now," she added at the end, knowing that maybe a while later, she definitely would need a shoulder to lean on.

Jinx snorted. Koriand'r looked up at the pink cat-eyed mistress in confusion. Jinx started, "We are going nowhere and you know that you need comfort, Star."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stay down!" Rage commanded as she and Terra tried to keep a constantly thrashing Deathwing to sit down.

Mirage and Ravager, from a distance, looked at Deathwing in shock. Ravager whispered, "What happened to him?"

As though she heard her, Rage scowled, "Whenever he you know to Koriand'r, his alter ego has trying to break free from the control and release the evil seed. If only he would just sit down, I could do something about this." She finished through grinded teeth as she tried to thrust Deathwing down with all her might.

Deathwing, on the other hand, spoke through two different voices, "Star….help…me…Where is Rage?" Rage sweared in frustration as she watched Deathwing change between Nightwing and Deathwing constantly.

Before Rage knew it, she felt a voice in her head. "Daughter," Rage recognized it was Trigon, "We need to change him back before he changes completely. Release another seed into him and it should do well."

Rage smiled evilly as she looked at Deathwing. She held his hand and bit into it. Deathwing thrashed and moved wildly while Ravager, Mirage _and_ Terra tried to keep him down. Slowly, Deathwing began to calm down and he became silent. All the girls looked at him anxiously but smirked when he said, "Where is Koriand'r? I need to finish her off!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…and not to mention that we have a plan all set out if he decides to attack us, Star. So there is nothing to worry about." Bee finished with an accomplished smile on.

Koriand'r smiled as she watched her friends comfort in such ways that she couldn't help but feel relieved. "Okay, I will not worry then."

Argent smiled as she commented, "How is she doing?"

Koriand'r instantly beamed with radiance as she looked at her stomach, "Just fine. I think I can hear her thumping against me. Want to h--?" She was cut off when she heard a crash and bang.

Bee looked frantically around when Cyborg came rushing in. They looked at him for the worst news. "He's here, Star."

Koriand'r's eyes widened, "Okay, let me take it from here then everyone."

Argent was about to interject but Koriand'r stopped her. Cyborg led everyone out to the walls behind the room where they would stay until they give their surprise attack. Cyborg looked at her one last time, and Koriand'r gave him an assuring nod.

Before she knew it, Koriand'r saw her face to face with Deathwing. Koriand'r felt multiple feelings rushing in, but she evaded them as she demanded, "What brings you here, Deathwing?"

Deathwing smirked as his eyes glanced at her stomach, "Seems like you have been taking care of my child well, Koriand'r."

Koriand'r glared at him, "It's not _your_ child; it's Nightwing's."

Much to her shock, he laughed, "Nightwing? He's history, honey. It's only me, Deathwing, and I am here to finish you off."

As he approached her with a knife, Koriand'r walked backwards, "You wouldn't dare." She was about to bring up a star bolt when in her ear, she heard Cyborg through the microphone in which Argent gave her.

"Don't do anything stupid, Star. Remember he's still Richard." Koriand'r sighed as she looked at Deathwing who seemed to be closer than ever.

_It's now or never_, Koriand'r thought as Deathwing was about to thrust the knife into her stomach. "I hate you."

Deathwing seemed surprised and straightened up, "Well, I think I know that princess. Don't need to be assured by you."

Koriand'r continued, "I didn't mean you, dimwit."

Deathwing glared angrily at her now, "Dimwit, do you think I am a dimwit?"

Koriand'r continued as if she had never heard him, "I hate you, Nightwing."

Deathwing's eyes widened as he started thrashing again. He knew that his alter ego was trying and fighting his way out. Koriand'r continued, "I hate you, Nightwing, I always have. I never liked you as a friend, and I definitely never loved you. And to end it, I HATE YOU!!!" She finished with a yell as tears came rolling down her cheek so rapidly like in a waterfall.

She collapsed as she heard a scream and a yell. Shortly after, everything stopped. She looked up and saw…Nightwing, in his usual costume. Her Nightwing, the one she always loved. She got up with great difficulty but still ran into the arms of Nightwing. At this time, Rage came in as Raven with her white, friendship robe. As well, everyone else came running into the room and saw the lovers unite.

"I love you, Nightwing. I love you, don't leave me!" Koriand'r choked through sobs as Nightwing patted her hair. He tilted her chin with his finger and laid his lips onto hers. Koriand'r felt as if there were fireworks going on inside her head. After minutes, they released and Koriand'r felt her heart flutter when Nightwing said, "I love you."

Koriand'r smiled as she wiped her tears. As the rest of the Titans cheered and as Raven and Changeling had their romantic reunion, Nightwing murmured into her hair, "Reverse psychology definitely works."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-One Month Later-

Kori sighed as she sunk deeper into her rigid bed. She didn't like this feeling at all. She wanted to get home, but she knew it was for the best. As she closed her eyes, she heard a knock. Still keeping her eyes closed, she told the visitor to come inside.

When the visitor came near her, she could feel his or her presence. She heard, "How are you doing?" She smiled instantly as she opened her eyes and found herself staring at a pair of sunglasses.

Chuckling, she remarked, "When do you ever take off your sunglasses?"

The man chuckled softly as he took his sunglasses off to reveal cerulean eyes, "Only for you."

Kori laughed as she embraced him. "I missed you, Richard." She heard him chuckle into her ear, that sweet, soft laugh that she only heard for a month, but was very used to it.

Richard Grayson released the embrace and sat on the chair beside the bed. "Sorry I couldn't come earlier. You know Bruce and how business always comes first."

Kori nodded in response. Sighing, she sunk into her bed, and she looked over to glance at Richard, who smiled at her in response. After moments of silence, Richard asked doubtfully, "How is she?"

Lowering her eyes, she looked away. Richard took this for the worst and grabbed her shoulders, "What happened to our girl?" When Kori didn't answer, he demanded even harder, "Where is she?!"

Kori felt shaken by his outburst, but only whispered, "I don't know."

Richard's eyes widened, "What do you mean that you don't know?"

Much to Richard's shock, Kori smiled, "I didn't see her yet because I didn't want to until you were here. I wanted to see her with you."

Richard's gaze softened as he understood. He stood up and leant a hand to Kori, "Let's go."

Raising her eyebrow, she asked, "Let's go where?"

Richard said, "To my daughter." He pulled Kori up softly and gently and gently pushed her through the door.

"But the doctor said…" Kori interjected but Richard interrupted.

"Doctor, smoctor. Do you want to see our daughter or not, Kori Anders?"

Kori looked shocked, but nodded. Richard smiled in triumph and secretly led her to the nursery where their daughter was. Slowly, they looked at the window to find her and were shocked when they found her.

Kori smiled as she looked at her daughter. She had beautiful emerald eyes which was wandering everywhere with mystifying ebony black hair. She looked up at Richard who in turn squeezed her shoulders. After a few minutes of silence, Richard asked casually, "So Rosemar'i Karee Grayson, huh?"

Kori blushed but nodded. Richard asked once again, "What does Rosemar'i mean, Kor?"

"It's not a Tamaranian name," she stopped to look at Richard's puzzled face, "It's an English name, but I modified it to Tamaranian. Rosemary, from whom the name is derived, means Bitter Rose in your world. I chose the name because I knew your mother's name was Mary." She smiled when she saw the look on his face. "As well, I chose Rosemary because even though the situation in which she was born was bitter," Kori saw Richard flinch, "the outcome turned out to be a wonderful rose. As well, Mar'i means Nightstar, the beginning of our fighting names."

Richard looked at his girlfriend in awe, "Wow, Kori. I didn't think that my daughter's name had such a huge history behind it. But it also makes me sick knowing how much I hurt you and caused you dishonour."

Kori shook her head and put her head onto his neck, "Don't ever think that you hurt me, Richard. All that matters is that we are together."

Richard shook his head, "I don't deserve you."

Looking at him in anger, she exclaimed, "Don't you dare say that. Those are the four exact words that I hate. Even if you don't deserve me, you love me and that's all that matters. And the fact that I love you also counts."

Richard smiled as he brushed his fingers over her hair and said, "I love you, Kori."

Kori sighed as she looked at her daughter through the window and saw her fall fast asleep. She knew that even though whatever she has gone through, she ended with a happy ending, where her love and their daughter were to stay together forever and ever. "I love you too."

**DONE!!!!! OMG! After like nine months, this story is finished!!!! I hope you like this chapter even though I think it's crappy. **

**Now that this story is done, I have a new idea for a new chapter story. I think many of you will like it. **

**Here's a preview of bits of the first chapter of "In His Black Book".**

"_Is there someone else?" she asked with fright, but hoped that her assumption wasn't true._

"_I didn't say that," the man across from her didn't look straight into her eyes when he said that. Instead, he just scratched the side of his mouth. Her hopes all diminished at that moment itself. _

"_Can't you find another way?" she asked with hope and desperation as she wished with all her heart that this wouldn't end the way that she thought it would._

_Instead of saying the response she hoped for, he replied, "I don't think so." He sighed as he looked at the woman across from him but she averted her gaze to outside the window to the night sky. _

**So for a summary, it's about Kori and Richard, after four years of divorce, going on a trip to Toronto (or someplace else) with their six year old twin daughters, Mar'i and Aurora (Rory), and three year old son, Kurtis, as quality time before Richard gets remarried to Barbara. Richard wants to spend time with his children, before the wedding with Barbara which will give Kori full claim of their three children. Kori doesn't want to go on the trip but doesn't want her children to be alone with Richard, so she decides to go too. Can Richard and Kori find out their true feelings before Richard gets remarried?**

**Like it? I hope so. Well, until then…**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


End file.
